


Calm

by Momoka_Rose



Series: Erejean Week 2k18 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Let the boys rest, M/M, erejean - Freeform, erejeanweek2k18, just boys enjoying a lazy afternoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoka_Rose/pseuds/Momoka_Rose
Summary: Erejean week 2K18, Day 6: Calm





	Calm

They sat together on the couch, Jean sitting upright with one arm thrown over the back, and Eren laying with limbs spread and his head resting on Jean’s thigh. On the T.V. was some home renovation show Jean liked. Eren wasn’t really paying much attention, he was more focused on the fingers running through his hair.

 

The sun was dipping lower, casting long shadows and dull autumn light through the large glass door the lead into the living room. The light illuminated the thin white curtains, making difficult to clearly see the view of their small backyard. It was almost painfully bright to look directly at, but it gave the room a nice warm glow.

 

Between the distant voices of the T.V and Jean’s breathing;, the warmth of Jean’s thigh, and fingers in his hair, Eren found his eyelids growing heavier and heavier. It wasn’t long before he felt himself begin to lose consciousness.

 

Jean’s fingers drifted from his hair to the nape of his neck, sending shivers rocketing down his spine and he sighed. Jean began lightly dragging his fingernails over the skin, back and forth; back and forth. Eren couldn’t stop a second sigh; he stretched and buried his face into Jean’s thigh. Jean’s fingers stilled for a moment.

 

“Ticklish?” Jean’s voice was low, almost a whisper. Eren hummed.

 

“Feels nice,” he sighed. He heard Jean let out a tiny huff then continued running his fingers along the nape of Eren’s neck, to the top of his head, and back down again. Alternating between fingernails and the blunt press of his fingertips. It wasn’t long before Eren turned into a pile of jelly in his lap. 

 

“We should get an outdoor dining set too,” Jean said, probably referencing something on the T.V but eren wasn’t paying attention, so he just hummed in response.

 

“Should get a nice one, not one of those glass top ones every parent and relative seems to have. A wooden one maybe.”

 

“Mmmm,”

 

“We could set it out on the verandah, maybe get a one of those sun shade sail thingys to set it under.” 

 

“Mmmm,”

 

“Then we could call everyone over for a BBQ, and have breakfast outside in the mornings.”

 

“Mmmm,”

 

“Maybe buy a pet elephant too, keep it in the backyard and ride it to work.”

 

“Mmmm,”

 

“You’re not paying attention to anything I’m saying are you?”

 

“Mmmm,”

 

Jean sighed, but let it go. At least Eren thought he did, till he felt one long pointy digit dig into his sensitive side. He recoiled instantly and swatted blindly at the offending finger with a drawn out groan. 

 

Unfortunately that only seemed to spur Jean on, who chuckled lightly from above and then launched a full on tickle assault on Eren. Which had Eren pulling away, trying to flee from Jean while making squeaks and noises somewhere between exasperation and laughter.

 

Eren sat up and tried to roll over to the other side of the couch to allow for better kicking leverage. Jean was quick though, and dove between Eren’s legs as he flipped around so as to pin him to the couch with his body weight. Effectively pinning him to the lounge, but to Eren’s relief Jean showed mercy and stopped tickling.

 

Eren eyed him warily, hands pressed to Jean’s chest as he lifted himself up on his elbows. He hovered for a moment, the proximity and position making the moment suddenly more intimate. Which Jean took full advantage of, lifting one hand to brush along Eren’s cheek before leaning down to steal a slow languid kiss. Eren physically melted into the couch under Jean, and found his arms lifting to wrap around the broad shoulders above. 

 

The T.V was ignored for quite a few more kisses, till Jean pulled away one last time with a lazy smile and eyes full of love. One more quick kiss and he lowered himself onto Eren’s chest. His arms slipping underneath Eren, and his head tucked under his chin with a content sigh. Eren could feel Jean’s little smile, and couldn’t stop one of his own. So he dropped a kiss to the top of Jean’s hair and ran the flats of his palms over his back. 

 

Thoughts of outdoor dining sets, work and stress were far from mind. Nothing but thoughts of warm bodies pressed against each other. Breaths grew soft and even as the last tendrils of warm sunlight faded leaving only flickering, artificial light glowing from the T.V.

 

All was calm this mid-autumn evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Super late, but I wrote another! Thank you to those who've kudo'sed and commented, I know these are nothing more than simple drabbles but the encouragment is appreciated and has kept me motivated. I might try and get some more out (super super late), but life really does like kicking me in the butt these days so I can't promise much.
> 
> Lightly edited, sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
